


Little Angel, Little Devil

by TheInquisitiveOne



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, Sorta unrequited love, Tony's crushing hard on Bruce, Tony's internal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInquisitiveOne/pseuds/TheInquisitiveOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Stanner fic based on the Right on Red song of the same name. Tony is in love with Bruce and this is his thoughts on that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Angel, Little Devil

Little angels, little devils  
I’m in hell and it hurts like heaven  
I’m in love with someone I shouldn’t be  
Oh little angel, you little devil  
You got a hold of me

This sucked. It really sucked. And it was getting worse. The genius-billionaire-playboy- philanthropist was in love. Not only was Tony in love but he fell for his best friend.

Tony ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes. He had been in the lab for over 8 hours working on a new design for the Iron Man suits. Bruce was on the other side of the lab doing research on gamma radiation. His stark white lab coat was stretched over his back with they way Bruce hunched over the table. His chocolate curls were in disarray from his constantly running his hands through it when he was thinking. Bruce was busy working with charts that held the results of his latest experiment. He was bent on curing himself of the Hulk. It always pained Tony when Bruce called himself a monster because of it. He wanted to say that Bruce wasn’t. He wanted to wrap his arms around him. He wanted to runs his fingers through Bruce's dark curls and pull him into a kiss just to make him shut up. But he didn’t. He never did. He always just kind of said something else and changed the subject away from Bruce’s self-loathing. 

Exhausted, Tony said, “I’m going to get some food. Want any?” 

Bruce looked up from his worked and turned to face Tony. Usually he was the one keeping up with the eating and sleeping schedules, making sure he and Tony didn’t overwork themselves. “I’m fine for now… thanks.” He added with a small smile before turning back to his data. 

Tony left the lab and went up to the kitchen in Stark Tower. He felt rejected. It was irrational and he knew it but every time Bruce did, well, anything he couldn’t help but take it personally. Tony thought back to the first time they met during the debriefing for Loki’s attack on New York. Bruce was so shy, not wanting to have people see the power he held. That was one thing Tony could never be, humble. Sighing, Tony took the food he prepared and turned to go back to the lab. “Back to the hell that hurts so good” he thought bitterly before stepping into the elevator.

He felt like his body was being pulled in different directions. One towards Bruce and telling him how he felt and just giving in to everything. The other vowing to never speak of his feelings again - to anyone - and just staying friends. Telling Bruce could ruin everything they they have right now. As friends. Tony could not bear the thought of losing Bruce. Having him as a friend and only a friend will have to do. Tony could live with that. 

Why did this hurt so much when being in love was supposed to feel nice? Why did this have to happen to Tony? Why did it have to be Bruce?


End file.
